Into the Mountains
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A series of murders takes Shell, Sherlock and John to the Rocky Mountains in order to find the killer and bring him to justice. But due to the snow storm that traps them all in the mountain, will they find the killer...or will the killer find them? Takes place about a few weeks after 'Beautiful'. SherlockxShell pairing


**Into the Mountains**

**Summary: **A series of murders takes Shell, Sherlock and John to the Rocky Mountains in order to find the killer and bring him to justice. But due to the snow storm that traps them all in the mountain, will they find the killer...or will the killer find them? Takes place about a few weeks after 'Beautiful'. SherlockxShell pairing

_**Chapter 1**_

"Oooh, this is so disgusting..." Shell said in repulsion, covering her nose and mouth due to the horrible stench in the room. There was a body lying on the floor, completely mangled beyond repair. Of course, the girl who watched a thousand horror movies thought a real body was disgusting. The stench of rotting flesh was revolting...

"Well...whoever had done this was pretty sure to make sure it was painful." Sherlock spoke, kneeling down next to the body, examining the details. _Right handed...blood on fingernails, dug them into the killer's skin...stabbed multiple times in the back...chest...throat slit severely times...and then stabbed in the heart, killing him. _

"Anything?" Shell asked the detective.

"Right handed, fought against his killer and sadly failed." Sherlock spoke and stood up, glancing around the room. He noticed holes and dents in the walls, obvious there was a lot of struggling. "It was definitely a personal killing."

"What makes you think that?" Lestrade questioned.

"No one would make a person suffer so much unless it was a personal killing." Sherlock replied.

"He has a point." Shell spoke up, causing Lestrade to look at her. "Example: an girl was mad at her ex because he told her so wasn't good enough and broke up with her, soon dating another girl. The girl is depressed, angry, believing that she's not good enough. So, what does she do?"

"She gets revenge on her ex." Sherlock finished. "Makes his death as painful as possible. Personal killing. Get the DNA off the man's fingernails. Text me the results." He told Lestrade and then walked out with Shell and John.

"I swear Shell, you are starting to act like Sherlock." John chuckled.

"Eh, maybe a little bit. I watch a lot of serial killer movies." She grinned. The three headed off back to their flat. John told them he was going out for a few and left soon after they got back to flat. "Wonder where he's going." She said.

"He's got a date."

Shell slowly quirked an eyebrow and looked at the male. "And what makes you say that?"

"He was dressed up before we went to go examine the body." He replied simply.

"Right..."

She took off her coat and set it on the coat rack near the door. She was unaware of Sherlock's eyes following her every move. The man didn't speak, merely watched her. It had been a few weeks since the kiss. What were they considered as? A couple? Two people who weren't sure of each other yet? Even the great Sherlock Holmes wasn't sure himself, a bit he had never been in a relationship before.

He checked the time at the clock on the wall. 2:15 p.m. God, it might be quite a while before the DNA results come back in...

"Right then." Sherlock declared and stood up, going over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed the number of a restaurant.

"What are you doing?" Shell questioned, giving him an odd look of confusion.

"Making reservations."

"For what?"

"Dinner at seven o'clock tonight."

Shell just stared at him as he made reservations for seven o'clock. He put the phone down and then walked into his bedroom. "Uhhh...I'm confused...are you asking me out on a date?"

"Dinner, date, same thing. And yes." He poked his head out of his bedroom. "Wear anything nice, anything with suit you. Maybe jeans and a nice shirt, not a dress, I know you hate dresses. I prefer you in jeans and a shirt, suits you better."

She was amazed he could say that all it one breath. "Alright.." She nodded and then the man grinned and went back into his bedroom.

As 6:30 rolled around, Shell had chosen a pair of dark blue faded jeans, a black tank top and a black and red plaid shirt with the sleeves reaching her elbows and the shirt buttoned up to her chest. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She had to do something with her hair. Maybe braid it? She pulled all her hair over her left shoulder and began to braid it.

She had parted her hair over to the left so it would look even and soon braided it, her bangs caressing her face. She sighed softly and rubbed her face, feeling nervous. Sherlock was a complicated man and she really didn't want to disappoint him because she couldn't handle a date.

"No reason to be nervous."

Shell jumped, startled and sighed, turning around to face him. "I'm not nervous..." She lied.

He only gave her a look. "Alright, fine...I've never been on a date before okay?" She mumbled, looking down at the floor, which suddenly seemed very interesting to her. She heard the footsteps as he walked towards her and a hand reached out to her, grasping her chin. She was surprised when he tilted her chin up so she was looking up at him. "What? Are you surprised that I-?" she began and was interrupted when he leaned down and placed a warm and gentle, but lingering kiss on her lips.

She blushed terribly. Her hazel eyes closed and she returned the kiss softly before he pulled away, grinning at her flushed face. "We better get a move on before our reservations get taken."

_Fucking tease. _Shell thought.

…...

They arrived at the restaurant by 6:53 and after Sherlock told who he was, the waiter led him and Shell to their table. It was in a very nice setting with candles and in a more quiet area with only a few other couples in the area. The table was next to the window and snowflakes could be faintly seen falling outside.

Shell took off her coat and draped it over the back of the chair and sat down, Sherlock doing the same thing. "Is there anything you two would like to drink before you order?"

"A bottle of Merlot please." Sherlock told the detective.

The waiter asked to see Shell's ID and she gladly showed it to him. 24, she was old enough. He thanked her and then handed her ID back before leaving. "If I may ask, how much did you pay for all of this...?" Shell asked him quietly.

"That you do not need to worry about." He replied.

She glanced out the window for a moment, watching the snow flakes fall before she glanced back to him. "Why weren't you more interested in Irene Adler..?"

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow at the question. "Romantically? She did not interest me in that way. Yes, she did impress me. But you..."

His hand reached out to hers and she felt a soft heat rise from the pit of her body. His hand curled around hers, small in his own. His fingers rested lightly on her wrist and beneath the skin, he could feel her pulse quicken slightly. She was nervous, yet, she was enjoying spending this time with him. Sherlock didn't even believe for one second that he would be interested in someone, because of who he was.

He loved cases, work. He was practically married to it. He was lost without a case. But Shell somehow took his mind off the case so he could focus on something else. He remembered what John had said to him days ago.

"_She's good for you." _

"_And why do you say that John?" _

"_Because she helps you focus on something other than a case." _

John was right for once. Sherlock definitely wasn't the type to settle down and have a family...cases would always be what he was good at. Shell was just...different, but a good different. "You're different." He finally spoke softly.

It was a few moments later when the waiter came back with their bottle of Merlot. The rest of the night consisted of talking about life and what was going on with the case. After dinner, Sherlock paid for everything and would not tell her the bill. Shell had decided to drop the subject and smiled as they walked out of the restaurant around nine o'clock.

"This has been the best night in such a long time..." She murmured, blushing softly.

A smile graced the detective's lips and he made her look at him so he could give her a proper kiss. The kiss was like the one from earlier that day and she melted into it. She had just slid her fingers into his black, curly hair when there was a buzz from the pocket of his coat.

Sherlock let out a small sigh and broke the kiss to check his phone. Shell watched as his eyes lit up, like something had just happened. "What is it?"

He looked at her. "The DNA results are in. We have the killer's name."

**...**

**I really hope I am not screwing anything up with Sherlock's character. I think of Sherlock (if he was interested in the show) as a passionate lover, maybe a bit rough sometimes. But anyway, read and review please. **


End file.
